


Theirs

by sluttytony



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Dark, Dark Steve Rogers, Dirty Talk, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom Steve Rogers, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Feminization, Fucking Machines, Gangbang, M/M, Mind Break, Mind Manipulation, Objectification, Slut Shaming, Sub Tony Stark, Verbal Humiliation, dark bucky barnes, dont read if anything triggers you, this is dark okay, tony/everyone in the last chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttytony/pseuds/sluttytony
Summary: Tony's life fell apart when Captain Steve Rogers and Sergeant Bucky Barnes were found frozen at the bottom of the ocean.





	1. Chapter 1

Howard finally brought Steve and Bucky to his home to introduce them to his wife and child after 6 months of living in the future, both of them were dying to meet 'Anthony' Howard's child, and wasn't that a surprise, that Howard talked about every chance he gets. They've seen pictures of the 17 year old and immediately knew they had to make him theirs.

Howard first introduced them to Maria who looked more out of it than anything, high out of her senses she just nodded at them before going her own merry way. That's when Anthony came downstairs, he looked even better than the pictures they've seen with those kissable full lips made to suck cock and that ass which was so round and plush that Steve was basically salivating at that point one glance at Bucky told hin he wasn't doing much better.

Anthony 'call me Tony' Stark was an absolute whirlwind, talking a mile a minute and telling them all about how he's heard stories about them from 'Aunt Peggy' when the only thing Steve could think of was how Tony would look under him, spread out and fucked out. Their pretty little thing to play with as they wish.

Howard interuppted Tony's monologue and fondly told him to go and show both of them around.That's exactly where his life fell apart.

* * *

"So Tony" Bucky began talking over the teenager who was excited to meet his childhood heroes "You're in MIT right?"

"Yeah, I'll be graduating next month and then I'll be free to do as I please" Tony smiled.

"And what it is that you wanna do?" Steve questioned in a sultry voice.

Tony stilled and looked at them weirdly as he answered, "You know us teenagers, party, date, take over a multi billion company" he said trying for a joke.

Steve and Bucky chuckled a bit as they engaged him in a conversation and before he knew it he was spilling his guts about how many people he has slept with and how many people he has dated. He had no idea how the topic changed so fast and he didn't notice the wild glint in the super soldiers' eyes. Steve and Bucky got to know with their clever interrogation skills about how Tony's experience with males was almost nothing except one handjob while drunk. They had a plan in action already and they couldn't wait till it was successful.

* * *

 

 

Over the course of next month the super soldiers duo spent all their free time when they weren't on a mission for SHIELD at the mansion with Tony. Flirting with him, touching him and holding themselves back from taking him right there in front of his father.  
Tony in turn had permament red cheeks around them and they wanted to know how far did the red go. A perfect opportunity presented itself a few days after Tony's graduation when they found Howard worried and drinking alone in his office.

"Howard are you okay, you seem tensed?" Steve asked. 

"Uh yeah its just Tony" he replied with a sigh

"What about Tony?" Bucky asked already on alert.

"He's moving out now that he has graduated but I don't think he'll be safe on his own, you know with being thr heir of Stark Industries but he isn't letting me hire him a bodyguard saying he doesn't need a babysitter." Howard seemed dejected but according to the glint in Steve's eyes Bucky already knew what he was thinking.

"We could move in with him" Bucky said pointing to himself and Steve.

Howard looked up, eyes suddenly hopeful "You would? Wow thank you so much I can't possibly ask you to do this."

After assuring Howard that they were more than happy to take care of Tony they began to make arrangements as they could see their goal nearer and nearer.

* * *

A week in, Steve was getting desperate to get his hands on the genius while he pranced around in his booty shorts and too tight t-shirt. He was used to a constant hard on now and all his fantasies now consisted of Tony and how he'd wreck him both mentally and physically. The only hurdle in their plan wad Howard, if something went wrong Tony would run to Howard and everything will be busted. That hurdle took care of itself when Howard, Maria and Jarvis got into a car accident killing them all. Tony was inconsolable for weeks drinking and partying away. Steve and Bucky figured this was the perfect time for the next part.

One such night, when Tony had come in drunk ad delirious out of his mind he looked as if he could pass out at any second. Their minds working in perfect coordination, they brought Tony to the washroom adjusting him to sit in the bathtub as they got everything ready. 

Tony was mumbling equations in his drunk state, he did not seem to notice what was going around him. Steve took off all Tony's clothes getting harder as more skin came on display as Bucky set out to shave all his body hair except his face. Tony was still delirious, while Bucky and Steve got him ready for them with the precision of well trained soldiers. After assuring that he was hairless as they wanted, they dressed their little sex doll up in the sexiest lingerie they had bought before they moved in. 

Tony looked sexier than Steve's wildest dreams even when Tony had no idea what was going on.

"He looks just as a slut such as he should" Bucky murmured appreciatively 

"I can't wait to wreck his pretty little hole tomorrow" Steve said while he began to jerk himself off, waiting for tomorrow.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

When Tony woke up he was disgruntled and his body felt... lighter somehow. Blinking a few times to be aware of his surroundings he found out he wasn't in his own room at all, he was in Bucky and Steve's shared room, both of them were sleeping next to him. That's when he noticed his attire, he was wearing lacy black lingerie and it looked like he had shaved? Freaking out, he tried to make sense of what had happened last night but found no recollection of anything. 

He jostling woke the super soldiers up who looked at him with darkened eyes, Steve broke the silence and said, "How did you sleep, babygirl?"

That confused Tony even more what was happening and why was Steve fucking Rogers calling him 'babygirl', "I- what's happening? Why am i wearing lingerie and why am I in bed with you two?" Tony finally managed to let out.

"Dont you remember?" Bucky asked with a furrowed brow when Tony responded with a shake of his jead, Bucky continued "Last night you asked to be our little slut, our babygirl for us to own and do as we please." Buckys hand was not slowly stroking the lacy bra Tony was wearing, His throat suddenly very dry Tony managed to croak out "I did what?" 

"You begged so pretty for us, doll crying to have our cocks in your ass fucking you, ruining you, you asked us to own you forever to reduce you just to a sex toy and that's what we're doing." Steve was the one yo explain this time while he fondled with Tony's balls as Bucky sank his teeth in Tony's throat.

"No, no Im sorry I was drunk I didn't mean it no please" Tony cried out tears threatening to fall at any minute. 

That's when he received the second shock of his day as Steve slapped him across the face and hissed, "You will be quiet, slut. You begged to be owned by us and now we do you will listen to whatever we say and act like the whore you were born to be. From now on, you will call us sir onky, understood?" Steve punctuated his sentence by slapping Tony once more as the tears finally fell.

"Yes" Tony mumbled out

Bucky slapped his ass and said, "Yes what? babygirl"

"Yes sir" Tony sobbed harder.

"Crying so pretty for us, doll now go on show us your pussy so we can see how lose it is, whore like you it must be gaping." Bucky moved so now he was in between Tony's legs while Steve moved towards his head.

Still crying, Tony spread his legs and pulled apart his asscheeks show casing his asshole to the Bucky who groaned in response.

"Such a pretty little hole, tighter than I thought, maybe not everything that moves has fucked you yet, huh that will soon change. Go on Stevie his other hole is open for use." Bucky urged as he inserted two lubed up fingers in Tony's hole makinv him shout at the intrusion.

Steve chuckled at what was happening and said, "Bet he'd like being plugged up on both ends huh that's exactly what you're good get, slut." Steve grabbed Tony's hair and forced his mouth open and fucked his cock in without a single second of delay, making him choke on it.

On the other end, Bucky declared him prepped enough and inserted his cock in Tony's ass and started fucking him with it not giving him any time to adjust.

Tony continued crying as he was brutally fucked on both sides. After what seemed like hours of non stop fucking with Bucky drilling his cock with long fast thrusts and Steve choking Tony and controlling the pace with his hair Steve finally groaned and let out streams and streams of cum in his throat, forcing Tony to swallow, which set a chain reaction with Tony sobbing louder and cumming too spilling himself all over his stomach which in turn tightened his ass causing Bucky to cum deep inside him, who pulled out with a groan happy to see his cum marking Tony's ass as his. 

"You did good today, babygirl now go and rest we have a long day today" Steve said with a smirk

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

Tony spent the rest of the day in a daze of sorts floating in and out of consciousness. He could onl remember flashes of the day, Bucky spanking his ass as Steve played with his nipples. Steve pistoning in and out of his ass as Bucky fiddled with his phone and took photographs. Steve and Bucky fucking his ass together, tearing it apart.

When he finally became aware of his senses he was entirely naked, the lingerie from the today? or was is yesterday? gone, he was covered with drying cum. In his hair, in his ass and on his stomach he felt filthy and resisted the urge to throw up all over the bed. He glanced around botb of his sirs -damnit no, Rogers and Barnes were nowhere to be seen, he let a sigh of relief before he spotted the note stuck on his cock. He grimaced and grabbed it

_whore,_

_we were called by shield for an urgent business, don't worry you won't deprieve you of cock for very long, we know your wilthy pussy needs a big hard cock filling it always, we'll be back in a few hours. meanwhile, take a shower so we can mark you up with our cum again, and don't pull anything, trust me you won't like the consequences._

_your owners,_

_steve & bucky._

Tony shuddered as he read the note. How had the sweet guys he had a crush on turn into these, these monsters? Is he the Captain America he grew up worshipping? Was everything a lie? He mulled over everything as he tried not to collapse into self pity. 

If nothing else, Tony Stark was a fighter, taking a quick shower where he tried his hardest to remove their mark of them from his skin he proceeded to think about escaping.

The only clothes he could find in the entire room was sorry excused of lingerie. He pulled his bathrobe on and crept out of the room, as sneakily as he could he crept out of the door looking for a way out. He tried the door for his own room, where he had all bits of electronics that he could use, but found it to be locked. Not wanting to waste time to use his unlocking tricks he moved to the front door, just as he touched the knob, the door swung open to reveal two very pissed off super soldiers, he gulped, accepting that he was doomed now.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave comments of any kink or any scene you wanna see or anything else apart from this story if you wanna be anonymous, leave asks on my tumblr instead!


	4. Chapter 4

"You really are a worthless piece of shit huh whore" Steve scoffed looking disgusted which caused red hot shame to burst in Tony, why did he still care about what Steve thinks of him?

"We asked you to do one thing" Bucky grabbed his jaw roughly and pulled Tony towards himself hissing in his ear "We told you, you won't like the consequences" he reached behind pulled up the bathrobe and inserted a dry finger in his hole as Tony cried at the intrusion.

"Go to the bedroom and get on all fours, your worthless pussy on display we need to show you your place before punishing you so you never forget it." Tony whimpered and nodded, knowing there was no way else.

* * *

 

Bucky entered the room with Steve to find their slut on all fours as instructed, still angry about the blantant attempt to escape Bucky settled between his legs as Steve sat on the couch, happy to enjoy the show and film parts of it on his phone. Bucky massaged the glorious globes in front of him as the slut whimpered. Bucky slapped the ass a few times, just to bring the rosy red color he loved so much. Already painfully hard, he ripped off his pants and massaged his cockhead.

Spitting in the slut's hole he inserted three fingers together with nothing else as lube as Tony screamed at the top of his lungs but their babygirl was still open from today morning's fucking.Prepping him just enough so that Tony's asshole doesn't tear, Bucky took out his fingers and inserted his cock in own fluid movement, enjoy Tony's moans and breathy whimpers a little too much Bucky targetted his prostate hitting it at every thrust, making Tony hate enjoying the ordreal so much.

Pulling Tony's hair with one hand, leaving his mouth open and looking like something straight out of porn, Bucky gripped the toy's waist tightly enough enough to leave several bruises. "Look at our silly little cumdump, thinking he can escape us, the only thing you're good for is taking cock in all your holes. You should be lucky we haven't whored you out yet, you'd make a great business deal." Steve chuckled unbuttoning his own pants and stroking himself lightly. Bucky didn't miss the way Tony's cock gave a slight twitch at being called a cumdump and decided to take advantage of that.

"You like being called that huh cumslut, itsthe only thing you need to survive isn't it, being plugged by both ends and covered in cum for every random passerby's use." Bucky didn't stop his thrusts for one second, still fucking Tony as if he was nothing else but a fleshlight.

Steve chimed in the dirty talk saying, "We should leave you in the SHIELD cafeteria, you'll be fucked by all the poor hardworking SHIELD agents, i bet they'd love to give you al the cum you need" Steve slapped Tony as Tony let out a breathy moan, that's when Bucky's thrusts grew erratic and faster, with a moan he emptied his balls in the cumdump's ass letting some of it foam out.

"Move over Buck, it's my turn at the hole now" Steve said and Bucky gladly did. Steve loved sloppy seconds so the image of Bucky's cum leaking out of Tony's red and swollen rim turned him on to great extent. Growling and without further ado, Steve started fucking Tony with inhumanly fast strokes fucking him so deep and hard Tony was sobbing again feeling oversimulated. Steve brought up his hand around Tony's throat choking the airway as he struggled to breathe. Steve kept this up for a few minutes when Tony's lungs finally gave up and he passed out. Steve just chuckled and resumed with his fucking of the now unconscious and pliant body. Enjoying every second of it, when he finally felt himself getting close he pulled out and instead came all over Tony's back and ass, once again marking him as theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter: the actual punishment
> 
> leave in the comments anything you wanna see and let me know if i should actually write the SHIELD scene


	5. Chapter 5

"Rise and shine, sunshine" a distant voice said as hand carded through his sticky hair, "you have a punishment to endure today" Tony stirred lightly as last day's events trickled back to him, he instantly shot up trying to get away.

"Now now, bitch we both know just how much you enjoyed last night be a good girl and get ready for your punishment, daddy and I are gonna go prepare everything for it, trust me you're gonna hate it" Steve whispered in his ear lowly as Tony shuddered, he couldn't deny what he was saying  he did love being fucked last night and he had come all over himself last night and before everything happened, he did have a crush on both of them. Maybe if he could let himself go and just be their slut? No, he physically shook himself all their talks have been taking a toll on him, he was a Stark and Stark men do not give up. He straightened up as they left the room, ready to face the punishment or whatever they had planned straight on.

After a few minutes, only Bucky returned and wordlessly grabbed Tony's arm and dragged him to the next room which has been stripped bare with nothing but a spreader bar. Tony controlled his need to sob as Steve appeared behind him and forced him on his knees. Silently, both of them worked on typing him with handcuffs and his legs to the spreader bar. When Bucky pulled out a blindfold and Steve picked up what appeared to be noise cancelling ear muffs, that's when things started to be clear for Tony, they were gonna totally deprive him off any sensory input! Meaning he'll be alone with only his thoughts for however long they left him there. He started violently thrashing, this could be possibly the worst punishment for.

"You've been so good, babygirl, don't do this now, you take this punishment nicely and we'll fuck your pussy as much as you want to" Steve murmured while stroking the ear muffs. 

"You know we gotta punish you for the shit you pulled yesterday, we're just trying to help you be the best slut you can be, we're only helping you, doll" Bucky tied the blindfold around his head the surroundings totally going black now "You'll be here for an hour, doll, behave" He continued in a tone which was almost gentle. That's when what he assumed was Steve, cause he couldn't see, pushed the ear muffs, really plunging his world into darkness, the silence defeaning, he tried to move but found out he couldn't. He felt a hand on his hand and then, nothing.

Alone with nothing but his thoughts, Tony couldn't tell how long did he stay kneeling his mind feeling with intrusive thoughts, that's when something in him snapped and tears raced down his face. He could've given anything to feel something even his sir's cock, they are right, he realised, he's just a slut made for being used, he finally realized his potential and was ready to be fucked and filled with cum as much as his masters wanted.

What seemed like lifetimes later, Tony finally came to his sense when the ear muffs and blinfolds were lifted, when he saw his owners he whimpered, "Sorry, I'm so sorry sir I promise never to be bad girl anymore, please forgive and help me be a slut please" He continued whimpering while mouthing along to Steve's crotch that was just on his eye level.

He didn't see the devious look Bucky sent Steve or the satisfactory smirk Steve had on his face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, send in prompts for other stories or even this one or if you wanna be anon send them to my tumblr. thanks for reading


	6. Chapter 6

The next week saw Tony dressed in a short skirt, crop top and heels, being fucked slow and hard by a fucking machine, his masters had invited some friends over for dinner and he was the main entertainment. 

Sirs have clearly instructed him to behave and keep his mouth shut unless told otherwise, he didn't wanna disappoint them so he was trying his hardest to keep his whines and moans under control, to distract himself he listened on to the conversation going on around him.

"Damn he was made to take cock, wasn't he? Lucky no one else snatched him up before you two did" the man with blonde hair and various band aids on said. Clint, some part of his brain said. 

"He really was, took us two days to break him only, he was begging to suck the cocks of all the neighbourhood after that." Steve acknowledged.

"What a slut, his pussy looks really tight are you sure you have tried double penetration on him yet?" The guy who looked like a viking, Thor asked.

Bucky snorted, "What do you expect? He was born to be a slut, no matter what we shove into his pussy he ends up being as tight as a virgin the next day. Once we spent the whole day fisting him and shoving everything from hairbrush to shampoo bottles into his hole, ended that day with both of our cocks plus a vibrator in his cum hole, he passed out but he was tight the next morning."

Tony could hear audible moans and groans at that tidbit, super soldier serum meant super stamina and practically no refractory period, he was used to spending every waking moment attached to someone. Somedays he woke up from a well deserved nap covered in more cum that what he had fallen asleep with. The idea that his masters did not care enough to wake him up but just rolled over and used his holes made him insanely hot.

When sirs had to go  for SHIELD business they called someone for 'slut-sitting' most of the times it was either their friend Sam Wilson who loved to tie him up and leave him in odd places till he wanted to use him again or Brock Rumlow who was a hardcore sadist and loved hurting Tony and calling him the filthiest names. Tony loved it.

"If you don't mind boys, I think I'm ready for dessert" a short heighted brunet man said fiddling with his belt.

"Of course, Bruce he's all yours. Whore, get up from the machine and get some real cock like we all know you want" Steve commanded.

Tony got up with shaking legs and smoothed down his skirt. Before he could make sense of anything, a cock was shoved infront his mouth while a hand went around his throat forcing him to cry out. Bruce, taking advantage of this, shoved his cock deep into his throat. He had had his gag reflex fucked out of him so Tony just eased his throat as Bruce controlled the pace of his face fucking. Bruce grunted and pulled out, spraying Tony's face with cum, messing up his make up. "You should be covered with cum at all times, slut, thank me for wasting mine on you" Bruce muttered one hand still on Tony's throat.

"Thankyou for wasting your precious cum on a worthless slut like me, sir"

Next, Thor grabbed him from his waist and placed him on his lap as he fiddled with his zipper taking out the biggest cock Tony has ever seen. 

"You like a big cock like mine, huh slut I'll be sure to rearrange your intestines with this and leave your hole red and gaping, what do you think?" When Tony didn't reply to Thor immediately he was treated to a sharp slap that left his cheek stinging "Answer me, cumdump"

"Yes, sir please ruin my asshole" Tony whimpered.

Satisfied, Thor set moved Tony's skirt and placed his hole on top of his cock and let gravity do his work as Tony howled in pain and pleasure.

Thor gave him no time to adjust to the size and started using him as a fleshlight easily pulling and pushing him to fucking him on his cock all the while uttering filth into his ear.

After what seemed like hours of this torture Thor finally pulled out and let out his cum on Tony's stomach, painting him white. 

Clint came into view and man handled Tony onto the ground splitting his legs open and started fucking him hard as fast. "That's the best pussy I've ever had, Steve and Bucky are doing everyone a favor by sharing you, should just leave this hole on the street bet you'll be fucked till you're finally satsified." Clint groaned pinching his tits.

"Move over Clint i want another turn at his pussy we'll share" Bruce said as he stroked his cock to the scene below him. Clint gladly did as instructed and now both Clint and Bruce fucked him in tandem using his pussy as it deserved to be used.

All this while, Tony just laid there and took t listening to whatever names he was being called now.

Both of them finished inside him and pulled out with a groan.

"Thanks for the this, fellas we'll be sure to return to use your fucktoy again" Thor muttered as all of them grabbed their clothes and left Tony alone, covered in cum on the floor with his masters who were busy taking in the sight.

His lips were red and glistening and cum covered his face, spreading his mascara, his crop top was nowhere to be seen and the skirt was bunched around his waist. In one word, he looked exactly as he should.

Steve moved first gathering him in his arms and taking him to their room.

> Bucky grabbed his cock and looked at the red and swollen rim of his toy's hole, licking his lips his eyes met Steve's as Steve winked, the night was still young and the whore was theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's the end but if you wanna see anything else in this verse or anything else tony centric comment below

**Author's Note:**

> hmu at my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/slutty-tony) and send in prompts if you want  
> comments are appreciated aka please comment


End file.
